His change
by shireowl
Summary: CEO in line and RFA member Jumin Han has been married to his wife MC for a year. She has developed a passion for photography and works alongside Jihyun (V). Jumin feels happy for her new career yet can’t regulate his emotions and is still overprotective. He wants his father to feel the same way under acceptance towards his wife and himself to be a better man, for the RFA and all.


He kept his pen writing at a fast pace as always. The black ink bled neatly with precision onto the documents being sighed as the narrow, sharp tip went over them. Jumin liked this pen he used. It wasn't the one his father had given him with the diamonds encrusted around. It was a white fountain pen instead. He grew more comfortable with it for his work. The arrow like sharp end was a unique design. It was a gift his wife gave to him a month ago. Jumin couldn't have been more happy to use it even till now. He didn't expect MC to give him things. She did have a large amount of money from Jumin's shares herself. She never used it for selfish reasons or constant shopping sprees. Jumin always found MC being his always more than enough. A small smile formed on his lips as he thought about her. She truly was lovely to him in every way. The last document was sighed and placed among the thick stack to the right. His private office room was quiet as usual. Assistant Kang hadn't come back ever since she handed him the unsigned documents. It had taken him a mere 15 minutes to sign and skim over the 37 papers. Capping the pen, he slipped it into his suit's breast pocket. Standing up, Jumin straighten himself and looked towards the large glass windowed screen behind him. The town of Seoul was busy as always all day. His office was very high up and gave a great view of the town. The evening's bright sun streaked among the other skyscrapers' walls and glass mirrors. Even with the beautiful view, his mind always pictured the woman he loved. He craved to go see MC. She would be at the penthouse during this time now. Being a professional photographer in the city soon became her passion, career and was directed with the aid of Jihyun Kim. A childhood friend of Jumin's, he trusted him completely and hasn't let him down. MC turned out to be a great photographer herself as well. Jumin glanced down at his watch. With the documents all sighed, it had been his last duty for today. He could go home now.

-

Driver Kim took Jumin home as usual. Not much traffic was current today and so he went home quicker than usual. The sun was still out but not as strong as it was in the beginning of the day. He hadn't come home too late today. Normally it would be nighttime but the evening greeted him nicely. It happened sometimes and thankfully it did now. He held back from texting MC about his quick arrival. It would be a nice surprise. Jumin got out the sleek black Mercedes, and made his way into the entrance of his penthouse. His security guards noticed him right away and didn't question or stop him upon his entrance. Towards the first floor, he slipped his shoes off and went to the spacious living room up two levels. Elizabeth the third was curled up asleep on one of the sofas. Jumin saw her food and water bowl empty and knew MC fed her a bit already. One of maids would make sure to clean and wash Elizabeth's bowl after she finished eating. It was very sanitary and kept the cat's health positive. They took care of the cat very well and made sure her health was always in check. Jumin scanned the living room and kitchen, still not finding his wife. Probably fell asleep early in bed? It was just at this moment, Jumin did feel worried and over protected of his love. He hurried towards their shared bedroom. Even though they had been married for a year, his inner instinctual emotions would rise up. They still felt new sometimes too. He had been extremely over-protective of MC for a while in their early days and recalled wanting to keep her locked up in an actual cage and turning her into his prisoner. Neither of them ever brought up this side of him. But Jumin still had the memories fresh within his mind. Once in a while whenever he didn't feel himself, he felt the urge to do it. Shame still filled the businessman and he needed MC right now. Into the bedroom, the large room was tidy and neat as the maid left it. Two professional cameras were hanging from their strap on one of the closet's doorknob and the other from second drawer's hook. His eyes fell towards a lump underneath the bedsheets. A smile tugged at his lips as he approached it. MC seemed to have fallen asleep and on his side of the bed. Jumin carefully drew back the blanket and found her sleeping form. She always looked very cute to him. He loosened his tie and threw it off. He only craved her now. Getting to her side of the bed, his fingers lightly brushed her soft hair. This stirred her awake a little. She rolled over to face Jumin and blinked open her eyes more. "Welcome home," she yawned. "You came early." Jumin inched his face closer to hers across the pillow. Her scent excited him even more. Jumin took her hand and gave it a squeeze before planting a kiss onto her palm. "I was lucky again to see you early," Jumin said. "Did you come early yourself?" MC nodded her head. "I finished my work proposals, tried out a few practice shots in different lighting and got a few more clients. Jihyun said I'll have to travel with him to meet them." This perked Jumin from the comforted mood he was in. "Travel? Where to sweetheart," he asked curiously. MC continued to hold his hand. "He said Tokyo. That's where the clients are from and they're going to hold a wedding. I was just told this today and felt excited. But the dates haven't been confirmed yet." Jumin stared at his wife, feeling both happy for her yet also flustered upon this sudden plan. He cupped her cheek. They had traveled many times before. But this would be without him it seemed. He always did go on business trips himself and brought MC along a few times. But this would be her first time going by herself. His good friend Jihyun will accompany her of course. Tokyo wasn't anywhere new or foreign for Jumin and he trusted Jihyun's judgement. But Jumin didn't cease to care for her. He leaned forward and pecked her lips. "Tokyo is a safe place. But I think I should come along with you," he told her. He focused onto her entirely, slipping his fingers away from her face. MC looked a bit confused. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Ok sure, I'll have to check with Jihyun. But dear, I'm not helpless. I've traveled with you a lot." This was true and he didn't object. Jumin watched her stand up and stretch more, arms lifted and head tilted. She looked almost upset. Standing next to her, he fixed her a hair a bit into place. "I care for you," he said. "I can't ever picture losing you. MC, you mean so much to me I don't want to be alone." He frowned himself, looking at her with pleading gray eyes. MC gave him a smile. "You never change about that," she chuckled. "I'm glad also, I'd love for you to accompany me. But does that mean I get to come with you on business trips? I get lonely too sometimes." Jumin kissed her forehead. "I'll put you upon everyone." MC's mood then changed as she kissed him as well. They stood passionately kissing each other on the lips for a few moments. This caused fireworks to explode from within. Jumin felt soothed by this always. Something gentle brushed alongside Jumin's legs. They drew back to look down and they both saw Elizabeth the third circling around their legs, tail high in the air. "Aww, she never stops being so adorable," MC said. She lifted her up and stroked her belly. A purr was sounded from the cat. Jumin smiled. You're more adorable, he thought. "Jumin, I think we still have time for dinner," she declared. Jumin chuckled. "I'll request some salmon for Elizabeth the third as a treat. We can have whatever you'd like," he invited. MC rocked the cat gently, side to side, her thick tail moving along with the motion. "Okay, change out of your work clothes first please. You don't have to be formal at home," she said. He did listen to her. As MC was busy playing with Elizabeth, Jumin at once took off his black suit, leaving him with a vest and white collar on. He threw off the vest quickly. Unbuttoning the collar, it revealed his naked abdomen. He smirked and took off that as well. His black pants remained on which he felt comfortable enough to unzip them and lower them down all the way. Coming home early made this to be the perfect time to do it. Jumin himself wanted MC to play along until dinner was served. He took his phone out his pocket and texted his services about the meals. "Sweetheart," MC said. Jumin nearly dropped his phone and looked at his wife. He felt startled all of a sudden. He kicked off his lower clothing, leaving him to wear nothing but solid black underwear. It couldn't hide the noticeable bulge forming. "It's been a while since we last did it," he said, relaxing himself. "I feel in an excited mood today." MC blushed, leaving the cat to roam off. He came closer and brushed her cheek with a finger. His attention was fully on MC. She let him kiss a trail down her neck as he tangled a finger around her hair. "Oh Jumin are you feeling that excited?" MC chuckled. The business man didn't stop. "I need you," he said. "And I assumed you may be hungry for dessert first." A smirk was on his lips.


End file.
